1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lift chain of the type comprising a string of links, pivotally interconnected by means of transverse parallel link pins and an end connector pivotally connected with an end link of the string of links. More particularly, the invention relates to a lift chain of the type in which each link comprises a plurality of juxtaposed parallel links plates.
2. Prior Art
Fork-lift trucks and similar load-handling equipment often include a lift chain of this type connecting the fork or loadcarrying member with a hydraulic cylinder or other type of hoist motor.
In the past, it has been customary to provide on a head of the end connector a number of spaced parallel flanges interleaved with the link plates, or with pairs or groups of link plates, of the end link of the string of links. The connector pin, which is parallel to the link pins, is passed through registering holes of these flanges and link plates. An end connector of this construction is relatively simple but has to be dimensioned differently for different link plate dimensions and link plate combinations. Accordingly, an assortment of different lift chains requires a large number of different end connector heads. In addition, since the connection between the head and the end link is as rigid laterally (that is, in planes containing the axis of the connector pin) as the string of links, special care is required to avoid lateral bending moments on the lift chain and consequent undue stresses on the link and connector pins and the link plates.